


The Introduction

by jurassic_owens



Series: I Bet My Life [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Fast and the Furious Series, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jurassic_owens/pseuds/jurassic_owens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1 of my Captain America/Fast & Furious crossover series</p><p>Brian adjusts to his new life as a SHIELD agent and gets some surprises</p><p>Takes place before CA: TWS and after Fast Five. Fast & Furious 6 never happened...yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I decided that why did I need to choose between a fic for Brian or Steve, why not write them together?

“Time to play Agent Mockingbird,” 

“On it Cap,” a blond hair man responded. He was walking down a hallway that was stark white. With his jeans, dark grey shirt, black jacket and baseball cap, it was fairly obvious he wasn’t supposed to be there. He shoved the baseball cap further down his face as he passed a group of security guards on their way to lunch. They were too busy laughing to really take notice of him, he grinned. That’s what he was counting on.

He arrived at the room and quickly unlocked it and went inside. He went over to one of the computers and started to save all the files to his flash drive. He finished the job and quickly exited it.

“Got some trouble Brian, they know you’re there,” Steve said over the comm.

“Shit,” Brian murmured and soon enough the guards were upon him. “So, gentlemen, can we do this the easy way?” He asked, knowing the answer already. The guards looked at each other and then attacked. Having trained with Natasha and Steve and having his own experience, he was ready. But he couldn’t be ready for everything. A wild fist appeared out of nowhere and clobbered him right in the jaw. It made Brian stumble back and loose his head for a second. He quickly regained his footing and fought back. 

Knocking the last of them unconscious, Brian touched his ear and said, “Anymore coming Cap?”

“That’s a negative Bri.” There was amused tone to Steve’s voice that made Brian grin. He quickly navigated through the building and into the car that was waiting to take him to the van. The car turned down an abandoned alley and Brian got out and walked up to a van that seemed out of place in the alley. He knocked five times in his rhythm and the van door slide open and a redhead greeted Brian’s vision.

“Nice job Mockingbird,” Natasha said while smirking. Brian laughed.

“It will be a nice job when the Intel turns up something,” he responded climbing inside. He nodded to Rumlow and the others on the STRIKE team. His eyes finally landed on their fearless leader Steve Rogers, more commonly known as Captain America. Steve was sitting on the bench that held the monitors showing the cameras around the area. Steve turned and with a stern face and voice asked: “You get the flash drive?”

Brian nodded and handed the flash drive over. Steve took it and put it in his pocket. “That’s a wrap Scott, take us home.” The driver nodded and started the van. Brian sat on the floor as the van began pulling out. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall of the van. Some days he couldn’t believe this was his job, he always thought he was done with the agencies, being a fed, but he was wrong. 

A year after he split with Dom and the group, he was approached by Nick Fury himself. Apparently the FBI flagging him as a fugitive had caught SHIELD’s attention. ‘We could use a man like you,’ Director Fury had said. ‘A man willing risking life to do what’s right, even though it may not be right in the eyes of the law. A loyal soldier.’ Brian had snorted. He was a dirty cop, got himself a pardon, joined the FBI and then became a dirty fed and now he was being offered a third chance. Brian had barely believed it and was ready to disappear after the first few weeks of training, but something stopped him.

As cliché as it was, Steve stopped him. When he met him, it was a little boy’s dream come true. He always admired Steve and was sure there were plenty pictures of him dressed as Captain America. The novelty of meeting the Captain wore off and Brian found himself unable to abandon him. It was like what happened with Dom, only Brian was determined to not let it happen. He could not go through that hell again; he couldn’t survive losing his family again. Steve and he became close, not brothers but something else. There was something there, a tiny spark that ignited whenever Steve hand’s brushed his and whenever their eyes connected. Brian refused to act on it; there was no reason to jump into a relationship, especially after Mia.

A body sliding down next to him broke him out of his musings. Brian cracked an eye open and recognized the mass next to him as Steve. He sat up and turned to Steve, he looked deep in thought. “Earth to Steve,” he said waving a hand in front of Steve’s face. Steve snapped out of it and turned to smile softly at Brian and, god damn, if that didn’t make Brian’s heart skip a beat. “Talk to me,” he whispered but Steve shook his head.

“Tonight, your place, I’ll bring the food,” Steve muttered. Brian nodded; they had done this plenty of times. Usually it was after a tough or failed mission, when neither man could go home alone. Brian wondered what Steve needed to talk about; this mission wasn’t a tough one. It was just an intel run, one that Brian could do in his sleep and he was sure the others could do it too. He didn’t have any more time to ponder because the van arrived at SHIELD. He stumbled out of the van and walked to debriefing, ready to get home.

An hour later, he was on his way home. Steve had texted him saying he would be there at seven-thirty and that he was bringing Brian’s favorite, Sesame chicken from the Chinese place about a block over. Brian still couldn’t over the image of Steve texting; he could still remember teaching Steve how to use it. 

At seven sharp Brian heard the doorbell ring. He got up off the couch and walked over to do the door. He unlocked it and opened it, but it was not who he was expecting. Brian felt his blood run cold and his hand grip the door. On the other side of the door was Brian’s past, literally knocking. Brian wanted to pinch himself; he didn’t want this to be real.

“Wha-what are you doing here Dom?” Brian asked. Dom gave Brian a confused look, like he couldn’t believe that Brian didn’t know the reason why.

“To bring you home, what else?” Dom answered. “Family doesn’t leave each other behind.” Brian couldn’t help himself, he snorted at that. Family? Yeah, maybe at one time, but that was before…the incident. After that, Brian swore he would never believe a word Dom uttered. “We missed you Brian, we looked across the entire world looking for you. Imagine our surprise when we found out you were a fed again. I don’t know what they got on you Brian, but we can leave now before they even know I was here. If they are holding a pardon over you, it’s not worth it. We have plenty of money after Rio, we don’t need a pardon.” 

Brian couldn’t believe this was happening, Dom showing up at his doorstep and asking him to run off. A year ago, Brian would have done it in a heartbeat but now he had a true family. One that included Natasha, Clint, the STRIKE team, Steve…Brian broke out of his musings. He had to get Dom off his doorstep, he didn’t want Steve finding him here and he just wanted Dom to stay out of his life for good. 

“Dom, they don’t have anything on me. I joined SHIELD voluntarily.” Dom immediately stopped talking and just stared at Brian in shock. “When I left, I wasn’t in the best place and SHIELD offered me a way out of that life. I’m not going to bite the hand that feeds me, they saved me. I’m never going to that life again: the running, the jobs and the hiding. I just can’t. A friend once told me ‘When you start running, you never stop.’ This is me stopping, I have good life now and I would appreciate it if you just left me alone for once. I’m tired of being dragged into your problems, I’m done.”

“Brian what about our family?” 

“You should have thought about that two years ago. There is a reason why I left Dom, and there are reasons why I’m not going back. Now I’m not going to tell you again, leave me alone.”

“If I were you, I would do what the man says,” a voice rang out. Brian sighed; he was hoping Steve could be a bit late, wishful thinking. “Brian, is this man bothering you?” Steve asked his voice hardening and eyes narrowing. His eyes looked Dom up and down, assessing him. Brian quickly stepped in; he did not want a fight between Dom and Steve, even though Steve would win hands down. 

“Actually, he was just leaving. I think I’ve made my point,” Brian answered glancing between the two males. God, it was like an Alpha standoff. Dom looked at Brian one last time and Brian could tell it wouldn’t be last time he would be seeing him, and walked off. Brian sighed and turned to Steve. Smiling, he took the food and walked into his apartment knowing that Steve would follow. He set the food on the counter and started to take it out, anything to delay the conversation he knew he had to have with Steve. As he was setting out the silverware, a hand covered his. Brian didn’t realize that his hands had been shaking. Looks like that meeting with Dom had shaken him more than expected. 

“Hey, you okay? Who was that?” Steve asked gently as if talking to a spooked animal. Brian took a deep breath, it was now or never. He wanted Steve to know everything but didn’t want Steve to think less of him.

“His name is Dom and he’s a part of my past,” Steve sucked in a breath. Steve had never been told much about Brian’s past but he could tell that it wasn’t sunshine and rainbows.

“Was he…was he an ex-boyfriend?” Steve inquired, sounding like it pained him. Brian laughed; of course Steve would think that. He was the first that he knows of, bisexual that Steve came across after he was defrosted. Brian shook his head.

“No, I was actually dating his sister.”

“The infamous Mia, I take it.” 

Brian smiled softly Steve. “Yeah, before I joined SHIELD Steve, I wasn’t always on the right side of the law. It’s kind of a long story,” he finished awkwardly. Steve took the food and silverware and sat on the couch. He smiled at Brian.

“Good thing we don’t have to be at SHIELD tomorrow,” Steve answered. Brian grinned. He grabbed his food and sat next to Steve. He took a breather and started to explain. 

“Well, long ago, I was a cop. I actually was a good cop, lots of arrests and closed cases. I enjoyed it, I felt like I was making a difference. That all changed when I got transferred to UC. I started to see the world for what it was, and it wasn’t pretty. I guess I was naturally because I was permanently assigned there. I was happy with it until one case came along, the Toretto case. I was to infiltrate the racing world and get information on the lead man, Dominic Toretto, the man you saw on the doorstep. A shit load of things later…” Brian explained how he became a dirty cop and dirty fed over a couple hours. Not once did Steve interrupt or show any facial expression that related to disgust or judgment. Brian took this as a good sign. 

“Then came the end. It was after the Rio job, I left Mia with Vince and Dom while Rome, Tej, and I went to get some fake passports. When I came back, that’s when shit hit the fan. I walked up to our room and I heard raised voice. Being the curious shit I was, I decided to listen in. Mia was talking to Vince, telling him to not tell me something. Vince then said that I should know that the baby was not mine, but his.” Steve’s eyes widened. “Plot twist huh? Yeah, I was shocked, but it gets better. Apparently Mia had being cheating on me since the beginning. She never loved me, she used me. Dom knew, he made sure that I thought that the baby was mine. Then I found out that when I was an agent, they used me then too. They used me to get revenge for Letty and help Dom escape.”  
Brian laughed, it wasn’t a good laugh but one filled with betrayal. “They had me wrapped around their thumb. Dom would ask me to jump and I wouldn’t even ask how high, I would’ve just fucking jumped. I burst in and confronted them. They tried to explain it away but I was high on anger. I was so god damn furious; I refused to listen to them. Rome, Tej, and I walked away from them right there. We went our ways but promised to keep tabs on each other. But I was too hurt; I should’ve gone with one of them. I was so heartbroken, I loved her, and I was so excited about being a father. I was so excited for this baby. To find out that it was never mine and I had been manipulated broke me. I wasn’t good person in that year after that, Steve, I was the worse son of bitch. I did odd jobs, sometimes as a mercenary or car jobs. Rome found me in Russia and dragged my skinny ass back to the States. Apparently he had a job for me.”

“That’s when Director Fury visited you,” Steve interjected, Brian nodded.

“Thank god he did. I don’t know where I would be if I never joined SHIELD and never met you,” Brian smiled. “I never did thank you Steve. You did more than train me and accept me on your team. You saved me from myself, so thank you.”

Steve smiled and blushed. “There’s no reason to thank me, you did all the hard work.” Brian laughed. It was so like Steve to be humble.

“Whatever you say man,” Steve chuckled and they fell into a comfortable silence. Brian broke it. “God, I’m fucking starved man,”

Steve laughed out loud this time, “I thought you’d never ask,” They dug into their food. They made small talk and Brian knew he made a good choice in telling Steve about his past. He knew that Steve would never willingly use him like that, it wasn't in his wiring. It may be selfish of Brian, but he was glad Steve had been frozen. If Steve hadn't been there to knock him around, if Natasha hadn't beat the shit out of him…Brian doesn't know what would have happened to him. Nothing good that’s for sure. Brian was just glad to have him here, speaking of Steve being here…

“Hey not to pry, but why are you here? Usually you don’t come over with food unless it was a tough mission. I’m not complaining, but you were acting strange in the van,” Brian wasn't sure if he was in his right to ask Steve that question but he was worried. Steve laughed softly and set his plate of food aside, so did Brian.

“It’s you,” Steve said. Brian raised his eyebrows.

“What about me? Did I do something?” he asked. Shit, now he was getting nervous. Maybe he over shared, maybe Steve was bumping him off the team. 

Steve shook his head. “No it’s not a bad thing,” Steve then laughed. “Natasha told me I would be useless at this part.”

Brian was getting more confused by the minute. Steve wasn't making any sense. “What are you talking about?”

“Maybe it would be best if I showed you,” Steve responded. Brian was about to open his mouth to ask what the hell was going on when it happened. Steve leaned across the way and pressed his lips to Brian.

Steve’s lips were more chapped than what he thought but they were also soft. Not wanting Steve to get the wrong idea, Brian started to kiss back. God knows how long he’s waited for this. He scooted closer to Steve and eventually fell into his lap; it may have been on purpose. He felt Steve groan into his mouth and pull him closer. Brian grinned into kiss, he wondered what people would say if they knew he was corrupting America’s golden boy.

Unfortunately, all kisses must end. Brian pulled away first, breathing heavily. He opened his eyes and was assaulted by the sight of Steve’s face being flushed and his eyes gazing at Brian. A joke popped into Brian’s head and he grinned. Steve looked at him with confused eyes.

“What?” he asked. If it was possible, Brian’s grin grew wider.

“Was that your first kiss since ’45?”


End file.
